I'm not like other girls a hobbit fan fic
by Annloveskili15
Summary: Young human girl Cosette grows up in a small town raised by her mother and LOTR hating grandfather, when Cosette hides all her LOTR stuff in a cave she finds a way to fur fill her dream to go to middle earth. And along the way she finds true love and discovers her mother's past. Kili x OC
1. Chapter 1

**(( first long story! ^u^, first of let me get this through your head, yes their was a singing part, but their will be no more! Unless you want them of course! And i will continue as long as theirs at least 2 reviews! Please review and fave!)) **

IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS

Chapter 1- "Cosette"

"And so Sauron was destroyed and Middle earth was saved and they all lived happily ever after,the end" said the Winry sitting with her child in her bed telling her the story of how Sauron was destroyed for the first time...well almost, "but some say that the ring survived and is being guarded by a creature named Gollum and calls it his 'precious'" the girl sitting with her shuddered at the thought of Gollum, that 'thing' scared her to death, i mean what 4 year old wouldn't be scared of it? Cosette was no exception, she didn't fancy that kind of thing.

"Mum? Tell me about that elf prince again!" Said Cosette curling close to her mother, "Legolas huh? Well he's very tall, and has big blue eyes and long blond hair..." Started Winry but didn't finish, she didn't really like to talk about Legolas, but Cosette didn't ask why? After all it was just a character in a book, right?. "Come now baby! Time for bed!" She tucked in the little bundle of joy that was her daughter, that had big sapphire eyes and shoulder length orangey blond hair, and was very 'petite' for a four year old.

"Good night mum..." Said Cosette as she drifted of to sleep, "Good night baby.." Whispers Winry as she closes the door behind her. As she left for her room she caught the glance of her father sitting in the living room couch, "why do you fill your child's head with those unpractical stories?" He protested, "Because she deserves to know of her father's world" she replied, "That useless, spoiled boy didn't deserve to know of Cosette's existence anyway!" He yelled at his daughter. "Father stop! It's not his fault he had to leave... And so did we..." Said Winry fighting her longing tears from coming out, "yes! And now we live in this troublesome and boring world. But it is better for Cosette to grow up in." Said Winry's father. "Yes father..." She left for her room and wept in silence until she fell a sleep.

15 years later, the home of Winry's father looked the same, but I can't say the same about everything, stuff has changed, for example, Mitchell, Winry's sister sun has started living with them at the loss of his mother, he's semi tall, has dark brown hair and brown eyes, really devoted to his grandfather and always looking out for his younger cousin Cosette, who is 19 now, and well...has not changed much... She gotten taller, well if 3'2 is something to be proud of, still as 'petite' as ever, but she's not all that flat chested, so that's a good thing. Anyway, she also has a best friend, her name's Giselle, she's a head taller than she is and has green eyes and dark brown short hair.

Now, Cosette has found her love for The Lord of the rings stuff, it's the one thing she is sure she loves more than her life and family, but theirs a thing, her grandfather doesn't approve of it, he says its unpractical and useless, but she doesn't care, with the help of Giselle, Cosette found a small cave were she hides all of her LOTR stuff so her grandfather won't burn them.

One day after school Mitchell decided to follow his cousin and Giselle to see what they were up to, and entered their secret cave, and oh the wonder of it all! From books to DVD's to posters and figures and even Legos, it was all their, Mitchell couldn't believe it. 'So that's were your allowance goes to' he thought.

"Are you ok honey?" Asked Giselle, worried about her upset looking friend, "I just don't see things the way he does, I mean how could a world that has so many stories to tell... Could be bad?"

_"Look at this stuff... Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl.._

_The girl who has.. Everything?_

_Look at this throne, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you see_

_Sure, she's got everything!_

_I got the books and 4of 6 movies_

_I got posters and figurines_

_You want Legos? I got 20_

_But who cares? No big deal!_

_I want more~.._

_I wanna be we're the hobbits are_

_I wanna see them, wanna see them running_

_Living in one of those... What do you call em?_

_Oh! Hobbit wholes!_

_Here in the city you don't get to far _

_but over there you go on adventures_

_Strolling around in...what's the word again? Bree_

_There were they run, there were they hunt _

_There theirs always a story to tell _

_Wonder and wow! Wish I could go _

_To middle earth!_

_What would give? If could live their in the Shire!_

_What would I pay to spend a day on Rivendhell?_

_And if I may I understand that they don't.. Reprehend their daughters.._

_Clever lady's _

_Sick of waiting_

_Ready go~!_

_Yeah! I'm ready to know what all the wizards know!_

_Ask them my questions and get some answers!_

_What is the arkenstone and why does it... What's the word?_

_Glow~?!_

_Oh when can I go? Wouldn't it play?_

_For me to go to the world of Tolkain?!_

_Out of this world..._

_Wish I could go..._

_To middle earth~..."_

'CRASH' echoed all over the cave and Mitchell fell over and showed himself spying on the girls, "Mitchell!" Both girls said in union. "Cosette?what is this?" He asked furious. "It's uh...it's my collection!" Said Cosette nervous. "Oh! I see! Your collection... IF GRANDFATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS-" he was cut of by Giselle "your not gonna tell him are you?" She asked him "oh please Mitch he would never understand!" Cosette a pleaded. "Listen... It's obvious there's not enough air here! Come on let's go home!" Said Mitchell taking her hand.

On the other end of the cave Cosette saw something glowing and followed it "what's that?" She asked. It was a stone, she knew once she got closer, she touched it and that's all she knew before all went dark.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by trees and trees and rocks and well.. A forest! That much she knew. She stud up and found out she was not wearing her school uniform, nop! She was sporting a blue and black traveling suit, kindah like the one she wore for Halloween last year, and brown hiking boots. "Hey! How did you get here?" It was her bow and quiver she used for the archery club at school, only that thing was suppose to be at home. And she found that she had a belt too and it had an awesome sword in it! "What a beauty! Lucky me all those movies and books taught me how to use this baby!" She said victorious.

Then she saw what looked like a dog sleeping curled up beside her, it was all white, and it appeared to be a husky dog, it woke up and started to lick and play with her, "hey buddy! What's your name?" He had a collar but the thing said nothing "hmmm.. Guess ill have to name you! You look like that dog from a Disney movie 'Bolt' yeah! Im gonna call you... Bolt!" The dog barked and looked satisfied with his new name.

"Looks like its just you and me Bolty! Come on let's see if we can find anything!" She said and Bolt followed, and they walked towards the light till they saw a fire with some men.. No.. Dwarves? In it. 13 actually, oh and one hobb- "no way!" She said to herself, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Bilbo Baggins himself! And Gandalf the gray! And Thorin Oakenshield! "Bite me Bolty! I'm dreaming!" But the dog did nothing.

She tried to get closer but she tripped over her feet and landed on her face in front of two boots, then she looked up and saw what she thought to be the most handsome man she had ever seen! He had dark shoulder length hair and brown eyes you could just drown in! And he didn't have a beard at all, as you would expect a dwarf to have, just lite stubble. He looked down at her and said "Hello there! Who might you be?" He asked with a smile on his face that made Cosette's heart skipped a beat. "Um.. I.. Uh.." She started to say but felt her face burn with embarrassment "what did you find Kili?" Asked the dwarf she thought to be Thorin, "it's a girl, although I can't really tell what race she is.." Said Kili. "What's your name girl?" Asked Thorin with a strong voice, "I'm called Cosette..." She said scared.

Thorin noticed her bow, quiver and sword and said "tell me miss Colette-" "Cosette!" She corrected, she really hated when people mistaken her name, plus Colette sounds like a diva name, she thought " Cosette, do you know much about fighting?" Asked Thorin.

"Well... I'm a good shot on both archery and sword fighting but I'm not the best you've ever seen..." She tried not to sound weak, but failed at it.

"Hmm... Have you any interest in going on an adventure any time soon?" Asked Thorin smiling slightly, and they all turned to look at him, normally he wouldn't do this, no! Not even normally, not ever! "I think it's a marvelous idea!" Said Gandalf "Having another archer in the group would be more than just an advantage for all of us!" He looked very pleased with this girl, and that made Cosette very happy. "Well as a matter of fact, I have no were else to go really so... Count me in!" She said enthusiastically and everyone cheered.

Then the dwarf she thought was Balin handed her the contract and she signed it with her artist signature, and Balin said: "welcome miss Cosette to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" And lovely Cosette smiled from ear to ear, she was so happy, she finally achieved her dream, well both her dreams, she got to go to middle earth and be a part of the company of Thorin and she got the dog she always wanted as a child! All in...45 minutes.

"Com'ere Bolty com'ere!" She called her dog and he went chasing after her. "This is your dog?" Asked Kili patting Bolt in the head, "yup! His name's Bolt" she said. "We'll Bolt my friend, it seams like I'm gonna be very good friends with your owner!" He said playing with the pup. To wich Cosette smiled and blushed.

She had a feeling this would be the start of an amazing story!


	2. Chapter 2

**((Thank you guys for the awesome faves and reviews! Here's chapter two! Review and fave please!))**

IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS

Chapter 2 -what's in a name?

"BOLT!" Shouted Cosette at her running dog, who was going towards a rock and was about to hit it, luckily Bolt 'hit the breaks' before anything else happened. "Phew! Lucky you got some ruff paws!" Said Cosette picking up her dog in her arms. "Can I ask you something?" Said Kili from behind her. "What's that?" She replied, "what does your name mean? I've never heard the name 'Cosette' before, so assume there must have vin a reason for your parents to give you that name." He explained trying not to sound rude. "We'll my mum said it means 'little thing' and as you can see I'm a living example of it!" She gave him a faint smile.

Truth to be told, Cosette didn't like her body that much, as short as she was, she was always over protected by the people around her and that made her feel all the more useless. Her grandfather never aloud her to go beyond the town borders saying it was dangerous for "a small little girl like her" to which Cosette obeyed until this day.

"Oh please! Your not that short!" Shot Kili, "for a human I am... Most people I've known are a head or more taller than me... Including you..." She blushed slightly. "I don't think you should be so ashamed of your height, in any case it's a great advantage! You could be unseen by most and escape when needed!" Said Kili trying to make her feel better. "Your right! Mother always said I was born to be great... In my own little way.." She replied and Kili pat her head slightly and smiled at her. Then he walked over to talk to his brother and left Cosette alone.

When it was almost dark the company settled in a hill that had a barn house, well, what ever was left of it, they started unpacking when they heard Gandalf storming off angry to the bottom of the hill. "Gandalf? Where are you going?" Asked Bilbo who was next to Cosette, "to seek the only one who makes seance around this place!" Shot Gandalf, Cosette remembered the words from the movie and stole the line from Bilbo and said "and who's that?"she tried not to laugh but failed "MY SELF! Miss Cosette! I've had enough of dwarfs for one day!" He replied and went off to his unknown destination.

After a while Gandalf had taken to long to come back and Cosette started to get worried and Bolt noticed it and went and huddled close to his owner. "Gandalf has vin gone for a while now..." She tried to remember what happened next but she couldn't, it was strange because she knew the movie by heart, come to think of it she forgot the ending, she started to get even more worried, but then she realized it would be more fun to not know what would happen... Right?

She saw Bilbo going down the hill, he had two bowls with soup in his hands, Cosette assumed he was going to see Fili and Kili who were looking after the ponies, and decided to accompany him, "mister Bilbo! Wait up!" She called to the hobbit, "may I accompany you?" She asked. "But of course miss!" He said. Once they got down, Cosette noted that the boys looked rather strange. "Are you guys ok?" She asked fighting a giggle, they looked so funny! "We were suppose to be looking after the ponies..." Kili started, "only we've encountered the slight problem..." Fili continued "we had 16 and now there's 14..." finished Kili.

Cosette looked around and saw it was true, two of the ponies were missing, "but they were tied up to a tre- oh..." Cosette trailed off, seeing as the tree that was suppose to be holding them was practically just the trunk broken from the bottom. "Daisy and Bungo are gone!" Said Kili, "we'll shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Asked Bilbo, "we'll I don't really fancy being yelled at so... No thank you!" Replied Cosette, as much as she liked Thorin she was still afraid of him, "she's right! Lets not worry him!" Helped Fili.

"Look there's a light!" Said Kili pointing at what looked like a campfire as they got closer, "what is it?" Asked Bilbo, "Trolls!" replied Kili, looking really angry. "What do we-" Cosette started to say but was cut short when Kili took her by the waist and pulled her away from the giant troll that was about to squish her, she let out a yelp but the troll didn't hear it because Kili put his hand in her mouth before she could yell. "Don't... Worry" he whispered to her "I'm here..." She was so scared but that little gesture of protection made her feel brave again.

"It's got Myrtle and Minty!" Said Bilbo "we got to do something!" Said Cosette. "Yes you should!" Said Fili, "wait what?" Said Kili, he sounded worried. "NONONONONONONONONONO!" Replied Cosette. "It's perfectly safe, they won't see you!" Said Fili trying to convince her. But before she could say anything else Fili pushed her in, he waved at her and she stuck out her tung to him, and mouthed: 'I hate you!'

The trolls were to distracted cooking their... Soup.. To notes Cosette was there. She was so scared, but remembered that song that Gavroche from "les miserables" sang in the musical, he dyed after, but it made Cosette brave, that much she knew.

_"Little people know, when_

_Little people fight, we_

_May look easy pickings_

_But we've got some bite!_

_So never kick a dog_

_Because he's just a pup_

_We'll fight like twenty armies_

_And we won't give up_

_So you'd better run for cover_

_When the pup grows..."_

She didn't have time to finish the song before one of the trolls caught her and said: "what are you? An over size squirrel?" He asked. "I...uh..I'm a pup..ugh! Girl!" She replied. "Ah pup-girl?" One of the trolls asked. "Can we it 'er?" Said another, "WE CAN TRIE!" Said the one holding her.

Then out of no wear Kili came and slashe the foot of one the trolls and yelled: "DROP HER!", "you what?" Said the troll holding Cosette, "I said... Drop her!" And the troll grinned and through the girl in the air, luckily Kili was there to catch her, and all, the dwarves started to fight the trolls with all their might and Bolt was there too, biting one of the trolls flesh of. Kili put Cosette down and started to fight along side his brother.

Cosette took the chance to free the ponies, "heck yeah!" She said "mission accom-Ahhhh!" The trolls had caught her again. The fighting stopped and Kili noted how one of the trolls was strangling Cosette in his hand, that made his heart ache, as if he was feeling the same pain as she, "COSETTE!" He yelled trying to reach her but was stopped by Thorin. "Drop your arms! Or she gets it!" Said the troll holding her, and he tightened his grip on her, that made Cosette yelp in pain.

Defeated Thorin and the company surrendered and were put in to sacks and some were being roasted on the fire, Cosette was very upset, because of her now they were all going to dye. Then she had it! "Bilbo!" She leaned over to whisper to the hobbit her plan to which he found most helpful.

The plan went as expected, to tell the trolls how it was a mistake to eat the dwarfs and how they were infested with parasites, until Kili said: "I DON'T HAVE PARASITES! YOU DO!" And Cosette turned to him and mouthed: 'Kili...shut the F up!' And kicked him. "Oh.." He said "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Said Gloin, "MINE ARE THE BIGGEST PARASITES!IVE GOT HUGE PARASITES!" Said Kili.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Said Gandalf from behind, breaking a rock and the light turned the trolls in to stone. Once they were all out of the sacks and untied Kili turned to look for Cosette but she found him first "quite the little scene you made there huh? We almost didn-" but Kili cut her of when he pulled her in to a hug, "Kili..." She said, unsure of what was going on, "I was so worried about you...are you ok? Are you hurt?"he said. "I'm fine..I'm ow..." Her arm hurt and a lot.

"You just sprained your arm" Said Thorin. "Nothing I can't fix" said Gandalf, and with one touch of his staff the pain was almost gone, "it'll take a few days to completely heal, but you'll be alright!" Said Gandalf. "Thank you Gandalf..." She said quietly, it hurt enough to make her cry and she tried so hard not to but once Thorin and Gandalf were out of sight she let out a single tear and sobbed a little, she noticed that Kili saw and rubbed her tear away, "it's ok... You don't have to hold it in anymore..." Said Kili. Seeing as he was ok with Cosette crying ,she burst in to tears and sobbed, and Kili held her in his arms as she did so.

Back at home, Cosette's grandfather was going crazy trying to find Cosette, Mitchell and Gisele were just as concerned about the girl. "If Winry were still alive, she would go mad with grief right now!" Said grandfather. "Maybe were just not looking hard enough!" Said Mitchel, "I mean she was right there and then i turn around 30 seconds and she was gone!" Then it hit Gisele "what if she ran of?" She said. Grandfather broke down in tears, if this was the case, then it was all his fault! For not telling her before... "What have I done..? Sweet Jesus! What have I done?!" He said.

So far it would seem its not gonna be easy to bring Cosette back home or is she already home, I think she's at home right now... Don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS  
Chapter 3- "Heart full of love"

"AHHHHhh..." Yelped Cosette, she tried not to wake up anyone with her scream, luckily they were still very much asleep, except for Kili, who was on watch for the night, he heard her scream. "Are you ok?" He asked, "it's fine... I just had a nightmare..." Answered Cosette. It was not new for her to have nightmares, she had them all the time after her mother dyed when she was 9, since she had no one to go to on those scary nights, she learned to comfort herself but still had them every now and then.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" Asked Kili, seeing as she was still sitting up in her bed roll, Bolt cuddled up next to her protectively. "Nop... When I have a nightmare I can't sleep anymore..." She answered, it was true, she never really learned how to go back to sleep after a nightmare, shed just sit there singing to the lullabies her mother would sing for her.  
"Well... Since your not sleeping, how about you join me for watch tonight, I have to talk to you for a moment..." Said Kili, he sounded as though he was to say something important, and that worried Cosette deeply.

They sat close to the fire, at first none of them said a word, 'awkward...' Thought Cosette, if there was one thing she hated was awkward silences. "So... What is it you wanted to tell me?" She started, "Cosette...there's something I've vin meaning to tell you since the troll incident..." He stuttered, "speak your mind..." She said, he was being very mysterious, to much actually.

"the truth is... I-I... I love you..." Eh? Cosette didn't believe her ears! He loved her back? But how? When? But mostly... Why? "I've liked you since the first time I saw you... Of course... I didn't think it would turn to love... I realized it when I saw you getting hurt by that troll, I was afraid I'd loose you..." He stated. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me-" "I love you too Kili...!" Said Cosette, cutting him short on his sentence, but she realized she was crying, why? Shouldn't she be happy? Kili turned to her and graced her face and said: "silly... Why are you crying?" He asked fighting his own tears, "I... Just.. Never thought you loved me like I did you!..." She answered.

"How could you ever think that? I love you more than words can express!" Said Kili, he then pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back. His lips fit so perfectly in hers, like they were maid just for her. He pulled back for a moment and said "would the fair maiden like me to kiss her again?" Cosette smiled and answered "if you please, master dwarf!".  
He kissed her once more, except this time more passionately, he then pulled because he was out of breath, "once more..." Said Cosette between breaths, he obeyed and she moaned softly in his mouth.

Once they stopped kissing they sat cuddled together close to the fire, "Kili... Do you think were dreaming?" Asked Cosette, "if we are... I hope we never wake up.. It would be to painful!" Replied Kili. "Yeah... Me neither.." Agreed Cosette.

The next day, the company was of, back to their adventure, but first they entered the troll cave that they thought the trolls came from, it smelled horrid so Cosette stayed outside with Bilbo, the boys and Bolt. Fili and Kili were talking, as usual, but every once in a while Kili would take a side glance at Cosette and smirk at her, and she'd blush and smile back at him. According to her she was acting as she would normally, but that was not so, oh no! She was dosing of every now and then and started humming to herself lovingly and giggling, picking up flowers that looked pretty along the rode and be like: "he loves me...he loves me not-" "oh he totally loves you!" Said Kili graving her from the waist behind her, she laughed and said "oh~ I know! And I love you too!" She said kissing his cheek.

Thorin noticed Cosette was acting rather... 'girly' from her usual self, and he proved his point when she skipped by him humming to her self and bumped in to him, she was carrying three flowers, she stopped, smiled at him and said "morning Thorin! " putting one of the flowers she had behind his ear, she then skipped of to find Kili and putt one of her two remaining flowers in his hair and the las one in her own hair.

"Wow... She's got it bad!" Commented Nori, who was next to Thorin, "what? What is wrong with the lass?" Asked Thorin confused, "isn't it obvious your majesty? Miss Cosette is in love with Kili!" Answered Bofur. "Aye! And the lad seams to be enchanted by her as well!" Continued Balin. "Kili and Cosette... In love?" Commented Thorin "I think it is rather sweet Thorin Oakenshield, and it would be a shame if it came to and end!" Said Gandalf, as if he was trying to keep Thorin from doing anything that might ruin their relationship.

" I have to say, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think these two could fit in a phrase perfectly, 'a heart full of love', don't you agree?" Asked Gandalf, and all the dwarves agreed. As much as Thorin was still worried of what might happen to them if something went wrong, it was best to not think of that now, after all, if Kili was happy and so was she nothing else in the world mattered... Right?

Suddenly they heard something coming, really fast, they got up on arms and... It was none other than Radagast the Brown! "Radagast!" Called Gandalf, "what ever brings you here?". Cosette thought Radagast was a bit weird, but over all she was very much interested in the story behind the bird crap that was on his hat. "Theirs something wrong Gandalf! It's... Wait a bit.. I know that face!" Said Radagast pointing at Cosette, she then got scared and grabbed a whole of Kili's arm for protection. "Yes yes! You were the baby that lady Winry was carrying the day she left!" Said Radagast, but it couldn't be so! As far as she knew her mother had never vin to middle earth, well she hadn't eider but that was not the point! Why did this random wizard know about her mother... And why did he say she left.

"Excuse me but... I think you must have me mistaken, my mother... Her name was Winry but maybe it's someone else..." Said Cosette trying to avoid further danger, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Radagast miss Cosette, there was only one Winry in all Middle earth and that was Winry of Gondor!" Said Gandalf.

With that Gandalf and Radagast left to talk for a bit, "why are the thoughts m'dear?" Asked Kili, Cosette looked so distressed about what she just heard, "it's just that... If my mother is who I think she is...then...I think I know who my father is... But that can't be..." She stuttered and stumbled on her words, "who do you think it is?" Asked Kili, "prince Legolas..."

**((CLIFF HANGER TAN TAN TAN! Review and fave please!))**


	4. Chapter 4

IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS

Chapter 4-"revelations"

"You mean... The prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" Asked Kili, "I think so... But why mother? Why me?" Asked Cosette, she didn't like this at all. "You see mother once told me this story, about a maiden that lived in Gondor, her name was Winry, she said that she fell in love with prince Legolas and had a child with him, how ever, she also said that she dyed trying to save her baby from orcs, mother said that it was because of her she was named Winry, but now I'm thinking..." Stated Cosette"what if..?" She trailed of "she was talking about her self this whole time.." Said Kili, "yup..." Said Cosette.

Kili felt sorry for Cosette, he couldn't even imagine being kept from the truth like this, if only there was something he could do for her. Then they heard a warg cry in the distance, Bolt started barking like crazy, "a-are those wolves?" Bilbo asked scared, "wolves? No... Those are not wolves..." Said Bofur, "Who else did you tell of this quest? Beyond your kin?" Asked Gandalf to Thorin "nobody..." Answered Thorin "WHO DID YOU TELL?!" Asked Gandalf angry, "NO ONE I SWEAR!" Answered Thorin "what is going on?" He asked worried, "you are being hunted..." Said Gandalf.

"I'll have to out run them for you.." Said Radagast "these are wargs they will kill you!" Warned Gandalf, "these are rosgahbell rabbits! I'd like to see them trie..." Responded Radagast. And with that, Radagast led the wargs away from the company, and they ran in to the deeper parts of the valley, until they were surrounded by orcs mounted on their wargs. Then both Kili and Cosette started shooting them down.

Suddenly, Gandalf was no were to be seen, "uh... Guys? Where's Gandalf?" Asked Cosette, now she was really scared, "he's abandon us!" Shouted Dwalin.

"THIS WAY YOU FOOLS!" Screamed a voice from behind a near by rock. It was Gandalf! 'Ok...seriously Gandalf, you need to stop trying to give me a heart attack every five minutes..' Thought Cosette. They went through the whole that hid a cave under the rock, one by one the went through, except for Kili, who was still shooting orcs outside, "KILI!" Shouted Thorin at his nephew, when he ran out of arrows he went down the whole.

"There's a light at the end of the tunnel...should we follow it?" Asked Dwalin, "follow it of course!" Said Bofur. As they got closer to the light, they saw it was the hidden valley, it had waterfalls that looked as though they were made of diamonds and everything just seemed so shiny, they were in "Rivendhell..." Said Bilbo, amazed by all the beauty that was before him.

An elf greeted them, his name was Elrond, he looked nice and wise thought Cosette. The elf looked at her and then he spoke, "Welcome Thorin, sun of Thrain, sun of Thror" said Elrond to Thorin "I don't bealive we have met.." Said Thorin with an annoyed tone in his voice, "I knew your grandfather when he ruled under the mountain.." Said Elrond, "really?"Asked Thorin ,"He made no mention of you.." He said disrespectfully, "'Thorin!'" Scolded Cosette in whisper.

"_Llie sinome ent esta ent mat deshu llie an lem_" said Elrond in elvish, no one could really understand him, well Cosette was trying to translate but she was never good at speaking elvish with her friends in school. "What is he saying? Is he offering us an insult?" Said Gloin angry. "No master dwarf, he is offering you rest and food!" Said Gandalf, "oh... In that case... Cary on.." Said Gloin.

"I do believe I've seen you before..." Said Elrond to Cosette, "_Llie anta naa n' enna Amin ras demad amin heru_" responded Cosette in elvish, at least she leaned how to make proper sentences, what she meant to say was 'your face is not one I could forget my lord', "you haven't seen me but I have you," said Elrond "your lady Winry's daughter! Yes of course! I knew when she was promised to prince Legolas..." He trailed of when he saw Cosette's face, she looked so upset, "so it's true... My father is..-" she just couldn't finish the sentence and ran of inside the palace crying.

"Cosette!" Shouted Kili behind her. She was so upset, why didn't her grandfather say anything? Why didn't her mother say anything? Why keep something like this a secret? All those years with out a father, envying the kids at her school that had one, wishing she had the one thing that they had that she did not, a daddy. It was all a secret to her, and she hated her family for that.

Finally she stopped in front of a near by balcony and wept, finally Kili caught up with her, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, she looked so frail in his arms, so helpless. "Cry as much as you like my angel, I'm here for you.." He whispered softly trying to comfort her. "Why..? Why didn't they tell me anything Kili?" She asked him, "it is a secret to me as it is to you m' dear..." He said, "but ill tell you this, they meant you no harm, they loved you, your mother loved you, they must have gad a good reason to not tell you, I'm sure" he assured her.

"_Amin arwen Galadriel beth faer llie_" said a she elf behind them, she was addressing Cosette. "What?" Asked Kili, "I think she wants me to go with her.." Said Cosette, "_Naa tanya desha? Llie mern amin nae shesh llie?_" She asked her if she wanted Cosette to follow her, "yes..." Said the she elf.

"I'll be right back..." Said Cosette looking at Kili, "wait for me will you?"she kissed him ever so slightly, "always" he responded.

The she elf lead Cosette to a room that was just as shiny as the whole palace, except this room had a bed and a mirror. "Welcome home Meltithenniel" said a beautiful woman voice from behind her, it was Lady Galadriel, as tall and blond as ever. But... Why did she call her Meltithenniel? "I'm sorry... But I don't quite understand..." Said Cosette confused. "Yes of course... You must have a lot of questions my child, mostly of those concerning your father.. Is that right?" Said Galadriel, "yes my lady..." Said Cosette.

"Let me tell you of your mother first" said Galadriel, " she was a wonderful woman, caring and kind and loved by all who knew her, you know that don't you?" She said "yes, she was the best mother I could have ever asked for" said Cosette. "She was particularly loved by someone very special, prince Legolas, they were very happy when they met, I have never seen so much love in two people. Your mother gave herself to your father, both thinking they'd be together for ever, and then you were born, but days after Sauron invaded middle earth and your mother had to leave to the world you were raised in." She said. "But why didn't they say anything? Why would she keep the truth from me?" Asked Cosette. "Because she was thinking that you would never meet him anyways, and did not want you to suffer his parting..." Answered Galadriel.

"My lady... I want to meet my father..." Pleaded Cosette, Galadriel smiled and cupped her face in her hands and said "all in due time my child, now it's time you go back with your friends" she said, "wait! Quick question... Why did you call me Meltithenniel?" Asked Cosette, Galadriel amused, smiled and said, "it is your elven name, your father chose it specifically for you, it means 'dear little one'".

With that she walked out the room and went back to the room were she thought her friends were, she was so happy, she knew now what she would have wanted to know for years! She had a daddy, and he loved her!

"My angel, I see your in better mood now!" Said Kili holding her from the waist behind her, "yup! I'm so happy I could just kiss you till I dye!" Said Cosette with a grin. "How about all night..." Whispered Kili in her ear. "Hmmm...I like the way you plot my love.." She whispered back.

**((Ooooh~! What do they mean by that? Thank you guys for the follows and faves and the awesome reviews!))**


	5. Chapter 5

IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS  
Chapter 5- "caring for each other"  
**((OMG already chapter 5? Sorry it's vin a while since i posted, I've vin berry busy with my graduation things and my ballet recital rehearsals, anyways I just wanna thank all you amazing people who followed and favorited so far! And those of you who have reviewed! Thanks a bunch!))**

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Barked Bolt, very loudly two, if Cosette didn't do something about it he would wake everyone up! And that's the last thing you want when your 'making out' with your lover. "Bolty! Shhhh~!" She whispered to the dog, he understood what that meant and skipped of somewhere else. "Sigh, that scatty dog!" Complained Cosette, "you can't really blame him, he is still a pup!" Said Kili "now...where wore we?" He teased Cosette, she giggled a bit, "oh! I think I remember.." He then kissed her hard and she moaned in his mouth softly.

As much as she had always wanted this, she never expected it to make her feel so... What's the word..? Alive! Kissing Kili was just amazing, she'd expect him to be a little more harsh like the guys she would see Gisele dating, but no, Kili was different in a good way. He was ever so sweet with her and treated her like she was...worth it.

The next morning they were off, back to adventure, they were up the mountain pass when it started raining like crazy. "WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER!" Shouted Thorin. Then a boarder flew from a mountain and almost crashed on them. "Jesus Christ! That was way to close!" Said Cosette, she was really scared now, that could have killed her, _'i could have dyed!' _She thought to herself. Then the unexpected happened, but lets face it, everything in this story has vin unexpected so far. They saw how a mountain was, literary, moving and forming a human like figure. "The legends are true!" Said Balin, "this is no thunder storm.."said Bofur "it's a thunder battle!".

Cosette was not scared anymore, she was terrified. Then she realized the rock she was standing on was braking in half, so she leaped back to the left side, graved her pup in her arms and braced herself for a lot of shaking. Soon the rocks they were on revealed that they them selves were riding on a rock giant, and as the thing stood up it almost made them fall. And then CRASH! One of the legs of an other giant crashed with the rock half of the company was on, "NO!" Shouted Thorin, thinking his companions dead.

When all was cleared it revealed that they were all just fine, everyone was relieved, except they forgot something, "OH MY GODS! BILBO!" Screamed Cosette as she saw the hobbit hanging on for his dear life from the cliff. Quickly, everyone came to help, "give me your hand Bilbo!" Said Dwalin, and Bilbo really did trie but just couldn't reach, so Thorin scooted over and grabbed the hobbit and pulled him up, risking falling to his death in the process.

One would think a young, smart girl like our lovely Cosette, would back up from the situation to avoid any sort of trouble right? Well no, she was next to Kili and less than 30 seconds later her boot lace was pulled and she tripped, had it not bin for Kili's fast reflexes she would have fallen. Once she was back up Kili hugged her to prevent her from tripping again, and said to her: "why did you fall like that?" She looked at him still a bit stunned about what happened and said "it seams i don't have the power to defy gravity..." He laughed a bit.

Cosette looked back at the company and saw Bilbo, he was A ok! "Mr. Bilbo!" She smiled at him and graved his shoulder. He smiled back at her, but saw as her smile turned in to a frown, she punched his shoulder and said "that's for scaring me to death! That was way to close! Never do that again!". "Alright..alright..ow.." Whimpered Bilbo. "She's right! We almost lost our burglar!" Said Dwalin. "He's vin lost ever since he left home..." Spat Thorin angrily._ 'Now..that's just mean mr. I'm an uncaring jerk!'_ Thought Cosette.

When they finally found shelter they settled in a small cave, they wanted to make a fire but Thorin said it was not a good idea which made everyone even more upset. They were all wet and cold, especially Cosette, and it got worst when she started sneezing. "Achoo!" Sneezed Cosette and then she whimpered, she didn't like having to get sick so often, she would catch a cold one the day and the next she would have a fever.

"Are you cold?" Asked Kili, offering a spot beside him. "Yeah..achoo! Sorry..I get colds very easily...achoo!" Said Cosette still sneezing, "your very fragile aren't you?" Asked Kili, putting his arm around her to keep her warm, "a little... Grandfather said that its because I was born before time, that's why I'm so small and fragile..." Said Cosette, it was true, she was very sickly and fragile because she was born 2 months before her time, "oh! But your strong as well!" Said Kili "had it not bin for you I wouldn't have vin able to take down all those orcs by myself, you are special Cosette! I'm sure that soon you'll get the chance to prove it to everyone else, you'll see!".

No one had ever said that to her before, she always felt that people only saw her with pity, sad looks all around her made her feel that way and the actions of 'kindness' that they did made it even worse. But here it was different, no one felt bad for her, they just treated her like they would any other girl, and that was more than enough for her, she finally felt part of something.

Suddenly the ground started shaking under them, "um..Kili?" Said Cosette scared "GET UP!" shouted Thorin "EVERYONE UP-" and then a trap opened and fell in a deep whole.  
Some of them fell in a net but Cosette had a god grip on a rock. But how long can you hold on when you have medium sized dog on the other arm, "nononononono!" Her hand was starting to slip and then everything went black.

She woke up thinking she probably dreamed everything but, "what the-?" She was in a cage, she started to remember this part, of the movie: the hobbit, where they found goblin town and almost got killed and...uh oh! "Guys?" She called to her friends, "so I see our maiden has awakened!" Said a voice, it sounded familiar so she turned around. "You gotta be kidding me..." She said to herself, it was none other than the goblin king, of all the people who could kidnap her she got stuck with him!

She tried to find a way out but the goblin king just laughed out loud, "feisty little one aren't you? And quite beautiful too, I know some folk who'd pay a pretty prize for you!" He touched her face but she was having none of it so she bitt him hard. The goblin screamed in pain. "Listen bud! I'm not in the mood for your shit! Where are my friends?!" Snapped Cosette. The king smirked at her and said: "right here..." He pointed at the dwarves in front of him, Cosette was relieved, it looked like he hadn't done anything to them, yet.

"Let us go!" She beamed at him, "I don't think so, I know of someone who'd pay a pretty price for your leader..." Said the goblin king, "a pale Orc astride a white warg..perhaps you know of whom I speak of?" That's right, Asog the defiler was still alive! This was not going to end well. "Asog the defiler was destroyed! He was slain in battle long ago!" Said Thorin, "so you think his defiling days are over?" Teased the gobbling king, "send word to the pail Orc, tell him I've found his prize!" He told a smaller goblin who strolled away on a swing.

Now what? She could always buy them some time till Gandalf got here, but they couldn't keep relying on him all the time, and Bilbo was probably still playing jeopardy with Gollum so he was not an option either. "Now back to you.." The goblin caught her attention again, "lets see... The orcs are always in for a trick like you!" _'Thats it!'_ Thought Cosette, and stepped on his foot. The goblin king yelped and said: "oh! The lady has wounded me so, that's no good, maybe she'd like me to hurt one of her friends in return!"._ 'Shit!' _Thought Cosette, then she made the mistake to lock eyes with Kili, the goblin king noticed this and put a dagger up Kili's throat and said: "so this is your lover...pity...such a fine looking dwarf he is, to bad ill have to slice him...unless..." He paused, meanwhile Thorin was about to come and kill the goblin with his bear hands, "you apologize..!" He finished.

What? No! Hell no! Cosette Alexandria Lamarch never apologized! Unless she knew she was wrong, but lets be honest with ourselves ladies, how often does that happen? But it was either him or her, and she was not going to loose Kili, so she decided to be practical and apologize.

"Fine..." She started, "your majesty..." She paused, "...I...am...sorry..." She whispered almost. "Sorry I can't hear you!" Teased the goblin king, "...IM SORRY! There! I said it!" She shouted back at him. "Apology accepted..." Said the foul creature smirking at her, he then turned around, and Cosette, with nothing much to do anymore fell on her knees and wept silently, she couldn't believe it but now she really wanted to go home, she wanted to see her mother again, really badly now.

"Psst!" She heard "Cosette!" She looked up, it was Gandalf! "GAN-!" He shushed her before anyone could hear her, "stay put alright? I'm going to free you now...when you get out blend in with the company, understand?" He whispered to her, "yup!" She answered. And in the blink of an eye she was out of that dreadful cage. "You best cover your eyes m'dear..." Said Gandalf, Cosette laughed a bit and did as told, and then a big flash of light struck upon them, so bright it made the goblins drop all at once.

"TAKE UP ARMS! FIGHT!" Shouted Gandalf, and the dwarves fought like their was no tomorrow, meanwhile Cosette tried to fight on her own which is difficult considering that since she was so small the goblins didn't really see her and push her to the ground.

"I have got to stop falling so much!" She said to herself angry, still on the ground she saw a familiar hand, "need a lift?" Said Kili offering his hand to get up. "Thank you..." She said. _'I swear..This is the last time I fight with goblins!' _She thought to herself,if she was going to stay in middle earth she might as well set some goals for herself.

They were almost out when the big goblin king jumped in front of them, blocking their way, "haha! Think you can just beat me like that? It'll take more than running to defeat-" he said but was cut by Cosette: "how about... NO!" And sliced his blob and ran her sword through his belly, killing him. "...that'll do..!" He retorted looking confused and then fell to his knees and his weight made the bridge they were on collapse.

They all landed on each other and a pile of wood that used to be a bridge, "well..that could have gone worse!" Said Bofur. And then the corpus of the goblin king fell on them, they all grunted and whimpered at the extra weight that was on them. "Agh! You've got to be joking!" Wined Dwalin, "agh! Sun of a... B word!" Screamed Cosette, she was not a potty mouth! But then she noticed the pack of angry goblins running towards them, "uhh..GANDALF?!" Shouted Kili, Gandalf looked up to see what was up and said: "RUN!".

While running away Cosette remembered that Bilbo should be running away himself from..._ 'Oh my goodness!'_ Though Cosette, she was not scared of most common things like spiders and monsters and the dark and so on and so on, the only thing that she was sure to get a heart attack if encountered was the creature Gollum.

Well Bilbo was joining them later so..._ 'I'm sure he's gonna be fine' thought Cosette 'one time I don't worry about him won't kill him..right? Oh my god! This could kill him! Nah! It'll be just like in the movie... I am a horrible person...I'm gonna help!...nononononono...I'm a despicable human being!' _Cosette was having an inner war with herself so vividly that she almost forgot what she was doing, her face looked so stern and worried, Kili noticed that, it amused him and it made him giggle a bit, "are you ok?" He asked her, "huh? Yeah..I'm fine...I was just... Worried about... Never mind, it's nothing!" She answered forgetting about it.

Once everyone was out, Gandalf started counting everyone to see if they were all here, when he noticed Bilbo was missing, "Where's Bilbo?" He asked "WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT!?" He asked once more. Kili and Fili turned both ways to see where the hobbit could be, _'really...guys your geniuses at looking for hobbits!' _Thought Cosette, but she knew deep down she would never get tired of their silliness.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Spoke Thorin in a very convinced tone, "he's long gone! He saw his chance and took it! He's thought of nothing but his home ever since this started! We will not be seeing our hobbit again!".  
"Oh! I wouldn't speak to soon Thorin!" Teased Cosette, "oh really? What makes you so confident?" Asked Thorin annoyed. "3...2...1..." Counted Cosette, "nop! Here I am!" Said Bilbo, earning the attention from everyone. "Haha! You see?" Cheered Cosette, putting her arm around Bilbo, "never underestimate our Bilbo!".

"Bilbo! We thought you dead!" Said Kili, "how ever did you get passed the goblins?" Asked Fili. "Oh! I just... Slipped right by.." Said Bilbo as he placed something in his pocket, "what does it matter now! He's safe and that's all that matters!" Said Gandalf. "No! I want to know... Why did you come back?" Asked Thorin confused.

"I know you've always doubt of me... And your right! I often think of bag end! I miss my books, my garden... See that's home... That's we're I belong... And you don't have one... A home... But I will help you take it back... If I can!" Said Bilbo. Earning the approval of all and a faint smile on Thorin's face, and that was all he could ever ask for.

This is when it all got pear shaped, their was a warg howl from the top of the hill. An Orc pack, great... First goblins and again with the orcs? And worst of all, Asog is with them... Wait what?  
"Out of the frying pan.." Spoke Thorin, "and in to the GOD DAMN FIRE!" Finished Cosette angry, she'd had enough of this 'danger around every corner' thing. But really, it was better than being at home..._ 'Speaking of which... I wonder if they even miss me? Well even if they are looking for me their never gonna find me! And why should they? I'm having the time of my life... Aren't I ?' _Thought Cosette.

**(( now was that not exciting? Anyways... Again thanks a bunch for reading so far! Trust me its gonna get good, the only problem is I need ideas for chapter 7, which is when they get to Beorn's house, so suggest scenarios for Cosette and Kili or Cosette and Thorin (fatherly relationship! No slash! Please!) leave a review, fave and follow please! I love you guys so much!))**


End file.
